


understanding the moment

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Morning Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: A seemingly unremarkable morning at breakfast with Rainer, Buckminster, Leon, Fitzroy, the Firbolg and Argo.
Relationships: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt/Rainer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	understanding the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is from the same prompt list as the last fanfic! I will link it again! The prompt is number 10!
> 
> https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

It was a week of studies after a mission assignment, an average middle of week. Rainer, Buckminster and Leon were all sitting together at a table for breakfast and from the breakfast line up the Thundermen LLC. approached the table to join.  
Rainer looks up to the boys and smiles, "Good morning!" Buckminster gave an acknowledging nod as Leon waved.  
Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt with his plate of crepes in hand, slid onto the bench next to Rainer. Placing his plate on the table he also turned to Rainer and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
"Good morning and it will continue to stay good if those skeleton rodents don't come out to disturb it." Rainer just scrunches her nose and with a twinkle in her eyes she says,  
"If you insist."  
Rainer and Fitzroy share a comforting gaze before focusing back on the group.  
The rest of Thundermean LLC settled in on the other side of Fitzroy, ignoring his theatrics.

The bell rang letting the student's know that first period was starting soon. Rainer jolted at the noise as she was in deep conversation with the Firbolg about each other's squirrel experiences and how they differ from dead and alive.  
"Well, I'll see you all at lunch." Before Rainer actives her chair to move she leans over and gives Fitzroy a kiss on the cheek and also sneaks a smooch to Snippers who was on Fitzroy's shoulder. To which Fitzroy opens his mouth to have nothing to say, he lets out humph and under his breath he grumbles about Snippers getting the same amount of affection.  
As everyone disperses Argo gives a clasp onto Fitzroy's other shoulder and the Firbolg simply leans into Fitz's personal bubble. There may be talks latter but for now everyone was just relaxing in the comfort of being loved


End file.
